is it too much to ask
by Jedarth
Summary: Obi wan tries to have a day off amidst the chaos of his life


Hey there all, this is a repost of my original story. Just had to fix errors here and there. I hope it strikes a funny bone somewhere. Just a quick look on a not so quiet day in the life of Obi wan Kenobi. Enjoy :)

Ah, at last. I finally have a day off. It feels like forever since my last break, and that's because it almost is. This war has been going on for to long. It takes up to much time, actually it takes up all the time. No matter, today is his day, nothing is going to stop him.

He had barely rounded the corner when Anakin ran full force into him. If the impact wasn't bad enough, the force at which they connected threw them both backwards onto their behinds. "Whoops, sorry master, I didn't see you there. Next time you should be more careful." Anakin was already up and dusting himself off, laughing. He extended his hand toward Obi wan. "Need a hand getting up, I realise in your age, one finds it hard to move." Anakin was smirking at him. The nerve thought Obi wan. "Haha very funny Anakin. One of these days a joke on my age is going to come back and haunt you." Obi wan grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled himself up. "By the way master, you wouldn't happen to have seen my comlink would you. I think I left it somewhere." Obi wan sighed, this man was so forgetful, one day he's going to lose more than just that comlink. Obi wan chuckled. "No Anakin, I haven't. But maybe your padawan has seen it, you know how she tends to know everything." Anakin frowned. "That little, I think I know where it is. Sorry and thanks master, I gotta go take care of something." At that Anakin took off down the hall, no doubt on his way to find his padawan.

Obi wan continued down the other way. He was just passing the halls of healing when he had the urge to turn around and walk away. So, the healing halls, his favorite room in the temple, so in tune was he with the room that they had even named a wing after him. His own wing, how fortunate for him. He found himself trying to sneak past the entrance but it didn't work. Vokara Che, the lead healer, walked right up to him. "Master Kenobi. Just the jedi I was looking for." She smiled do sweetly at him. What does she want now, he thought. "Yes Master Che, what can I do for you." Master Che grinned, "Oh no Obi wan, it's what I can do for you." Great, just great he thought, this type of topic never ends well with me. "What can you do for me master?" Quick as a flash, Master Che had grabbed him by the arm and had tugged him inside. "It appears that you haven't had your checkup for quite a while and it says that you're due." Great, if he didn't like the halls of healing, he disliked check ups more. "Oh, I'm sure I'm fine master, no need for a checkup." He got up to leave but was pushed down by the healer. "Now now, there's no rush. It will be quick, a few jabs here and there and it will all be over." Obi wan grimaced. Here and there were quite painful. But the sooner it were done, the sooner he could leave. "Very well, where and what." He could've swore she had a gleam in her eye. So, she enjoyed this did she. We'll see about that. He was about to object again when she jabbed a needle into his arm. "Ouch, that was unnecessary. You could've warned me first." Obi wan gingerly rubbed his arm in the spot master Che had jabbed. She didn't even wait for him to move the fabric. Her next words startled him. "Alright Master Kenobi, this shot can't go in the arm. You're going to have to drop your pants." If it were possible, Obi wan would've gone redder than a ripe tomato. "Wh..wh..what!" He managed to stammer out. "I don't think so master, I'm sure there is another spot that can survive your onslaught." Master Che visibly pouted, if it were possible. "I'm afraid not, come on it won't hurt. I'll be quick." She put on a puppy dog face. This can't be happening he thought, its just no happening. However, half and hour and several shots later, Obi wan finally left the halls. Rather stiff at that. Well there goes sitting for a while he thought ruefully.

Obi wan managed to make it to the room of a thousand fountains without further distractions. Taking it a sign of safety, he allowed himself to relax and sink into a rather uncomfortable meditative form. Ahhh, now this is peace, no distractions, calm and quiet. A nice relaxing...

He never completed his sentence.

**Splash**

He was soaked from head to toe in water. Standing up in the main fountain, Obi wan turned around to see a group of younglings pushing and shoving one another around. They hadn't noticed him. Oh but they will he thought seethingly. "What do you initiates think you are doing." They all stopped and stared at the sopping master. The bigger of them started giggling. But soon stopped when he received a glare from Obi wan. " We're really sorry master, we didn't mean to fight. Or knock you into the pool, honest." "What were you doing pushing each other around in the first place. What if instead of me, it had been a little child who couldn't swim. What if they'd drowned because of your doing." The younglings looked ashamed of themselves. Good Obi wan thought. "But Master Kenobi, the pool is shallow, and all initiates can swim. So they wouldn't have drowned." Seemingly smug with himself for finding an answer, the little boy smiled at the others. Seriously, he thought, this is just wonderful. We're training future Anakins. "That is no excuse, as it stands, you have knocked me into the water. You should be punished. But I'm not going to waste my time. Leave, and if I find you lot bickering again, I will double any punishment handed out. Do I make myself clear." The younglings shrank back and agreed before hurrying off. Perfect, now I need to change tunics. Obi wan walked off to his quarters, leaving puddles on the way there.

Changing into fresh tunics and boots, Obi wan just stepped outside when he heard a commotion. Opening his door, he saw several council members sprawled across the floor. Master Yoda was amongst them, although he almost missed the small master. "Uhm, may I ask what happened." Obi wan found himself smiling in spite of the situation. Oh some one is in trouble now he thought. "Slipped on puddles we did, know of these puddles do you?" Yoda had stood up and looked questioningly at Obi wan. Obi wans smiled dropped from his face. "Why no masters, I don't." Obi wan tried not to flinch when master Yoda narrowed his eyes at the younger master. "Hmmmm, then tell me can you, why up to your door they lead." Blast, he forgot about that. "Well you see master, I ah had a minor incident in the fountain room. And well, I got wet." The other masters were now smirking at each other. "Oh, well in that case, we won't punish you." " Thank you masters..." The masters continued. "I wasn't finished. We aren't going to punish you, severely. Since it wasn't entirely your fault." Obi wan swore there was mischief in those eyes. "What sort of punishment masters." They didn't seem to think, it was as if they had waited a while for this opportunity. "We have noticed that the fountain room is a bit dirty, and could use a clean." Oh they enjoyed this. "Very well masters, I will begin right away." As the members left, Obi wan sighed. Brilliant what a day off.

Obi wan grumbled on his way back to the fountain room, grabbing a mop along the way. He was almost there, so close, when Ahsoka ran up to him. "You have to hide me master, you have to...What is that, is that a mop." Obi wan had tried unsuccessfully to hide the mop. "Its a mop Ahsoka, and why should I hide you?" "Cause Anakins after me, he thinks I stole his comlink, wonder where he got that from. Anyway I was hoping that if I'm here, he won't look for me with you." "And why would that be?" Ahsoka didn't miss a beat. " Because you would never agree to my hiding with you, you know you following everything thoroughly and all." Obi wan cocked an eyebrow at Ahsoka. "In other words a stick in the mud." "Exactly. Wait, oh, I didn't mean it that way." Ahsoka blushed. "Anyway, I have things to attend to, mopping business." Obi wan waved Ahsoka away and carried on to his destination.

Several hours later, after the room of a thousand fountains was spotless, Obi wan allowed himself to smile. He just sat down to enjoy the empty room when his comlink signaled him. Blasted thing, Obi wan grabbed his comlink and yelled at the receiver. "What could you possibly want now." It was silent for a few seconds. "I just wanted to know where my comlink was master, you don't need to shout." Anakin turned off the transmission. Obi wan just stared at the comlink. Blast, I'm losing it he thought. I need I break.


End file.
